At Christmas Dinner
by Dagny T
Summary: Hermione comes to Christmas with the Weasleys after not seeing them for 5 years. A sweet HermioneFred fic.
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Christmas. Though, I am working on it. Owning Harry Potter, not Christmas.

.:::H.::F:::.

Hermione sighed. This was her favorite time of the year. Not because Christmas was drawing close, but because of the snow and chilly air. She loved walking down the roads of London and watching each feathery flake fall to Earth. She loved the wind turning her cheeks pink and making her skin tingly.

But most of all she loved the magic in the air. "Winter," her mum had always told her, "is when the most fantastic miracles happen." And even now, at twenty-two years of age, she swears to those words.

Hermione was stringing popcorn onto the small evergreen in her flat, when a snowy owl flew through the open window. "Hedwig!" she screeched, catching the owl on her arm. She obligingly took the letter tied onto her outstretched leg. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you! I haven't seen you in a while! I'm writing to invite you to have Christmas at the Burrow with the Weasley's and me. If you could, we would love for you to come by the 18th. I know, you're probably busy with your job for _The Daily Prophet_, but everyone misses you so much!! Please send your answer back with Hedwig, I hope you can come!_

_Yours truly,_

_Harry Potter_

She quickly drew out a clean sheet of parchment and her quill, and scribbled out a note saying that she would love to come and it definitely has been too long since they had seen each other. She then resumed her decorating, before dropping the tedious work and jumping all over the living room in sheer excitement.

.:::H.::F:::.

Hermione bundled her fur lined cloak tighter around her and walked to the apparating point. In less than a few seconds, she was in Ottery St. Catchpole. She trotted up the drive and, clutching her suitcase tightly, knocked on the door of the Burrow. She was greeted by a red-haired girl and was soon suffocated by a familiar Weasley hug that knocked the wind out of her.

"Oh Hermione! I've missed you!" Ginny said as she pulled away. "Hermione?" she heard a voice that was characteristically thick from a mouth full of food. She was soon caught in another rib cracking hug. "How are you? Oi, everyone Hermione's here!" he yelled into the living room.

The small entryway was now filled with the whole Weasley clan, which contained more people than she remembered. She was ushered in the living room where she asked the question that was burning in her throat, "What's Malfoy doing here?" "He's my business partner," Fred said, it was then that Hermione noticed something startling.

Fred looked almost solemn, he was smiling, but somewhat stiffly. "Where's George?" she asked. "No one owled you?" Molly asked remorsefully. "He died almost a year ago," Fred said gravely. Hermione inhaled sharply. "Oh Merlin, no," she said as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence before Bill tried to lighten the moment by saying, "You haven't been introduced to the new additions to the family. This is my wife Fleur, I'm sure you remember her, and our son Aaron. Then this is Charlie's wife, Deanna, and their son Michael. Percy is engaged to Penelope Clearwater. Ginny is married to Seamus Finnigan from Hogwarts, your year I believe? And Ron, Fred, and Harry are still single."

Everyone smiled a bit forcedly at her. She smiled back in the same fashion. "Here, I'll show you where you'll sleep," Ginny offered and led Hermione upstairs.

Hermione set her stuff down by her bed, in Ginny's room. "How did George die?" she asked sadly. "Well, I don't think I'm the one who should tell you that," Ginny said unsure. Hermione looked at her oddly, but decided it best not to prod the subject.

"My God, Ginny. I feel awful! I've missed so much, you're married to Seamus and I never even knew you two were dating! I'm sorry I didn't stay in touch," Hermione apologized to Ginny. "It's alright, Hermione. I know you were busy with your work. I don't blame you for not staying in touch," Ginny assured her.

The two girls went back downstairs, and Hermione exchanged pleasantries with everyone until dinner was ready. "So, Fred, Draco, how's the shop coming?" she asked. "It's coming along pretty well. Fred usually invents and I take care of marketing," Draco answered.

Hermione wondered how Fred had ever become partners with someone who was such a slime ball in school! _Sure, he helped with the Order in sixth year, but he was still snarky!_ Hermione thought. "I'll go get the pudding," Harry announced. "I'll help him," Hermione got up and went into the kitchen with Harry.

"Um, Harry, do you know how George died?" she asked him timidly once they were out of earshot. It was the question that had been nagging her, and she finally got an opportunity to ask it; at dinner. "Well," he sighed, "I guess you deserve to know. You see, him and Fred were in their flat inventing. Fred was trying to make a new type of firework when the potion exploded.

"Fred had dived under the table and held his breath, not wanting to breathe in any of the gas, in case it was poisonous. George, on the other hand, hadn't expected the explosion and took a full breath of it. It _was_ poisonous and it burnt his lungs. He died almost immediately." Hermione paled.

_Fred basically caused his own twin to die! Godric, he must fell terrible! _She thought sadly. The two friends carried the pudding out to the table and Hermione spent the rest of the meal silent.

"What's wrong, dear? Was the meal bad? I knew I had charred the sauce," Mrs. Weasley told her as she made her way to the stairs. "No. The meal was delicious! I'm just a bit tired, it's been a long day," Hermione reassured her.

"Really, 'Mione," Ginny said as they got into their pajamas, "anyone could tell you're upset. _What's wrong?" _"Well you're very persistent. I told you, nothing's wrong," Hermione replied exasperatedly. Ginny gave her a glare, but got into bed and turned out the light.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She had tried everything, but she just couldn't sleep. So, she deemed herself an insomniac, and sat in her bed watching the snow fall.

_I've missed so much. Malfoy's spent more time with everyone than I have! George died, I just can't believe that he died! And Fred most of all has been effected, and I was no where to be found in his time of need. _Those thoughts buzzed in her head as she slowly, finally, drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione, wake up! I'm taking you Christmas shopping," Ginny gently shook her friend's shoulder. "Uhhhh, I don't wanna'," she mumbled. "Get up now!" Ginny practically screamed. Hermione jumped up and dressed.

"So, who's presents do you still need to get?" Ginny asked Hermione as they browsed Flourish and Blots. "Well, Seamus,Penelope, Deanna, Fleur, Draco, Aaron, and Michael, because I didn't know they would be here," Hermione replied and picked up a green, leather bound journal (she was going to get it for Draco). "So, 'Mione, how's life been treating you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm semi-successful, yet I haven't had a date in a year. I'd say my life sucks eggs," Hermione sighed. "A year! What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What about Harry?"

"You should go out with him!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"No. You two would make a perfect couple."

"If you get his assent, then, I guess I could," Hermione shrugged. They continued their shopping, arriving back at the Burrow in time for dinner. Dinner went smoothly; everyone was pleasant, Hermione suspected that the holls were making everyone chipper.

"Hey, Harry, how long has it been since you've been on a date?" Ginny cornered Harry at dinner. "Um, six months. I know, I'm pitiful," he said. "Well, would you go on a date with Hermione?" Ginny asked him sweetly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you playing match-maker again?"

"No."

Again with the very Draco-like brow raise.

"Okay, okay, maybe I am. But both of you are desperate for dates, and you would make a cute couple!"

"I'm desperate, am I? Well, if she doesn't mind going out with me, I'll go."

"Great! How about the Friday before Christmas at eight?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Ginny nodded and went to find Hermione. She ended up in the garden, sitting on a picnic bench. "Hey 'Mione, you're going out next Friday at eight," Ginny told her. Hermione nodded and grinned. "Thanks Gin."

.::H.::.F::.

A/N: I know what you're thinking, this was supposed to be a Hermione/Fred, right? Well, it will be, and even though I hate the Harry/Hermione pairing, it's crucial to the plot. Review!! Things to come:

Harry and Mione have a perfect date

Hermione is very chipper

Fred is very grouchy

Two people cry

Draco makes a discovery


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: It aint mine and all that jazz.

.:H:F:.

"So, Hermione, shall we go?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"It seems kind of, um, odd, going out with you. I mean, you're my best friend," Hermione said as they walked into the Italian restaurant called _Le Bella Donna. _They were led to a candlelit table and served two glasses of wine.

"I know what you mean. So, 'Mione, I've read all of your articles, you're a wonderful writer. But why'd you start working for the prophet? I thought you hated it."

"Yeah, well, I thought if I started working for it maybe I could tone the gossiping down a bit. It seems to be working... sort of. Well, at least a few articles have gone back to just the facts. What do you do for a living? I don't believe you ever said," she replied.

Harry answered after the waiter was done taking their orders, "I decided not to become an auror after the war because I couldn't bring myself to kill more people, so I decided to become a healer. I work on the sixth floor of St. Mungo's."

"But I thought St. Mungo's only had five floors?"

"The sixth floor is kept secret; it was where people hurt in the war were healed, and now it's where we heal aurors," he told her. They talked for a while, wondering where their food was. At a quarter until ten a disheveled chef ran out of the kitchens.

"Fire! Everyone out! Fire!" he waved his arms about as the fire alarm went off. Everyone hurried out of the small restaurant and went their separate ways to either find another place to dine or go home. The only place in the small town that was still open was _Mario's Pizzeria. _

"Well, at least we got Italian food," Harry said with a grin that made his emerald eyes twinkle. Hermione smiled back. They finished their pepperoni pizza and started to walk back to the Burrow. It was snowing. "We could just apparate," Harry suggested.

"Nah, come on!" Hermione pulled him out into the street and began skipping around and pulling him along. "Isn't it beautiful? I just love the snow... It's so fragile and soft. It's like beauty in miniature form," she caught a flake on her tongue and sighed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry tonight was a bust. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this," Harry smiled apologetically as they walked up the driveway.

"Harry, I think tonight turned out perfectly. Pizza's my favorite food and the snow is just a wonderful touch, don't you think?" she grabbed his hand and started spinning around and dancing. Harry laughed and put his arms around her waste, spinning her through the air.

"How come I never knew how spontaneous you are?" he asked as he set her back down but kept his arms where they were.

"I don't like to show it too much," she replied. He leaned closer and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and slipped in her tongue. When they broke up for air, they made their way up to their rooms to sleep. "Good night," Hermione said and gave him one more kiss. She walked into her room and collapsed her bed. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

She woke up to a red head staring at her expectantly. "Spill! How was the date?" Ginny asked as Hermione groggily sat up. She told Ginny about having to eat at the pizza parlor, and dancing in the snow. When she got to the part about the kiss, Ginny practically squealed. "That is so sweet! A kiss in the falling snow. It reminds me of mine and Seamus' first date. We kissed in the pouring rain..." She sighed at the memory and got a dreamy look in her eyes. Hermione smiled.

"It was just perfect! I didn't think it would work out that good because Harry and I had been just friends for so long, but..." she sighed and adopted the same look as Ginny. Mrs. Weasley's voice floated up the stairs and they hastily got dressed and went down to breakfast. Hermione sat down in front of Harry, and Ginny sat beside her husband. Everyone chatted happily about the upcoming holiday; well, everyone except Fred. Hermione stopped her conversation for a moment to survey the solitary twin. He looked grouchy and hadn't said a word the whole morning.

"Fred, is something wrong?" Hermione asked. Startled that anyone was talking to him, the man looked up at her.

"No. I'm fine," he grumbled and went back to his eggs. Hermione gave him a questioning look but continued talking. After breakfast, the group went to Diagon Alley to finish holiday shopping and to just all around have a good time. They stepped into a seafood restaurant for lunch around one o'clock and were stunned by the beautiful architecture.

The door was a tall archway, and the inside was all wood. There were cherry wood beams forming an intricate pattern on the ceiling, and tall teardrop shaped windows covering the walls. The floor was a mixture of striped tiger wood and ebony, depicting a ship with winded sails. They were ushered to the only table that would hold fifteen in the very back. When the waiter came to take their drink order, he stopped at Harry and fixed him with an awe struck hazel gaze.

"Harry? Harry Potter? Remember me? Chet O'Donnell. We were-" he didn't get to finish because Harry cut him off.

"Best mates when I went into hiding. Yep, great friends," Harry said, but sounded a mite nervous. No one really took notice. After everyone had gotten their food, Harry excused himself to the bathroom. He stepped onto the checkered linoleum, and Chet stepped in after him. He gave Harry a stern look that was returned with a meek smile.

"You never told them, did you?" he asked. Harry shook his head and looked down. Chet sighed. "I really missed you, ya' know," he stepped closer and put his arms around Harry's neck. Harry pulled back and shook his head, no.

"Chet, I can't; I have a girlfriend now. I- I'm going to go straight. It's easier that way, less questions and awkward moments if no one knows," Harry said. Chet raised an eyebrow and put his arms around the other man once more.

"My da' always said that you should be true to your heart; you're not being true are ya'?" he whispered and leaned down. He kissed Harry full on the mouth, and Harry kissed back without hesitation. The swinging door behind them whipped open and the two men tried to break apart as quickly as possible. But it was too late, Draco had seen everything. Draco turned on his heel and went out the way he came. Harry watched as he left and felt his whole world deteriorate. He hurried out of the bathroom and back to the table to find Draco chatting casually with the rest of the group. He raised an arched eyebrow as Harry sat down, and Harry felt his cheeks turn crimson. Draco just smirked, as if he was waiting to ruin Harry's life with this dirty secret.

They left the restaurant and headed back to the Burrow after a long day of shopping. Fred still had been silent, and Hermione was getting worried. When they had all apparated into the house, Hermione pulled Fred aside. "What is up with you?" she asked softly. "Is something wrong?" He looked her over, opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and shook his head.

"You wouldn't get it. No, better yet, you wouldn't care," he said nonchalantly. He made to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Fred, what is this about? Why won't you just tell me? Anyone could see something's up in that head of yours, what is it? What's got you so down?" she asked, now exasperated. He was about to say something when they heard a shout that cut him off.

"Malfoy, get your arse over here right now!" Harry yelled at the retreating back that had kept refusing to talk to him. He turned around and raised that damned eyebrow of his. Harry noticed everyone was staring at him. He blushed and stuttered, "Uh, Draco and I were just going to go, uh, go talk about some business." He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him outside before he could protest.

"Harry, whatever do you want?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, we both know what you saw."

"Well, if you think I'm going to tell anyone, you're wrong. But if you really don't like Hermione, you should tell her," Draco replied and looked around at the creek that ran through the back of the Weasley's property.

"I know, I know. But- wait, why are you turning down a chance to ruin my life?" Harry said suspiciously

"Because, I'm gay. And there's nothing wrong with it; be proud of who you are," he clapped him on the back. Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"I've never seen the moral side of you before... Well, um, thanks," Harry said nervously and walked back into the house.

.:H:F:.

A/N: Ok, late chapter, I know, sorry! Ya, it's kind of short, oh well. Review!


End file.
